A Murder's Stone Heart
by RozeWolf
Summary: They're Professional Killers, demanding the blood of others. But what happens when these three men fall in love with the women from their past? TristanSerenity JoeyMai BakuraIshizu R&R!


Demon: I think I'll try something different for once! Something not based on humor!  
  
Terra: That's not new! Have you looked at half the stuff you give your teacher!  
  
Demon: Yes! I wrote it you shit! Hmmm.... Oh yeah, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own this story!

* * *

Dark clouds blanketed the sky. The streets of Domino city were empty as the rain bombed the sidewalk. Joey Wheeler knelt down next to a man's body, gun in hand. The man in the ground whimpered loudly as the gashes on is torso burned madly into his body.  
  
"Please don't kill me! Oh please!" he cried.  
  
Joey looked up to the two men standing against the wall. They both nodded and Joey placed the gun to the man's temple and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered onto his cloths and face. He stood up, backing away from the dead body, placing his gun back in its case that was hidden under his shirt.  
  
"Tristan, you search him!" Joey said, opening up a black suitcase.  
  
"Why me?" Tristan complained as he threw an empty bottle of vodka on the ground, watching it shatter into a thousand pieces.  
  
Bakura walked over to the body, placed on foot on the chest and slammed through the rib cage. "Because you're the only one who hasn't taken a little blood bath tonight ... that's why!"  
  
Tristan looked back and forth for Joey to Bakura, he didn't really mind. It was his, along with their job to be assigned a target, hunt them down, kill them and collect their reward from their employer. Stealing from the dead was like a little bonus for them. Tristan bent down and placed his hands in the side pockets. He found the wallet, a hell lot of loose pocket change and a lighter. He stuck his hands in the jacket pockets and found nothing. Rolling the body over he found a package of cigarettes and a small gun.  
  
"Pass a joint and that lighter will you!" Bakura said taking his hands out of his pockets, noticing that he had none. Tristan gave him what he wanted and stood up. Bakura lit up the cigarette and looked over at Tristan. "Is that all?" he asked, looking quiet annoyed.  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
"Not quiet! Lookie at what we got here!" Joey said.  
  
Tristan and Bakura walked over to Joey, who was right now looking happily into the suitcase. Their jaws dropped. Joey caught Bakura's cigarette and put in his own mouth. Inside the suitcase had to be at least fifty thousand dollars. Bakura closed his mouth, noticing that his cigarette was gone.  
  
"Damn you! That's mine!" Bakura hissed, vainly snatching at his cigarette.  
  
"It was yours! It's mine now!" Joey snickered, exhaling smoke. Bakura glared at him angrily, wanting his cigarette back. "God dammit! You still have a whole pack! Just light another one!"  
  
Tristan looked down at the far side of the alley. There were two figures with flashlights and hound dogs.  
  
"Shit! It's the cops! Scram!" Tristan hissed as he slammed the suitcase shut and ran. Joey and Bakura were close behind.  
  
"Hey! Stop right there!" the voices screamed from behind them.  
  
The three of them didn't listen, knowing that if they did stop, they'll end up being screwed over faster than a one-inch long screw being drilled into the wall.  
  
Tristan kicked up an iron door of an abandoned warehouse and rushed in. Joey closed it shut after Bakura came in and locked it. He jumped back when he heard the hound dogs rammed into the door.  
  
"Joey! Get the fuck over here now!" Bakura snapped, as Tristan flipped up an indoor manhole and jumped. Joey ran over to the hole and leaped in. He was soon followed by Bakura who had closed up the hole once again.  
  
"Move it you two!" Tristan yelled from a far off distance.  
  
Bakura shook his head as he raced quickly down the sewer pipes. "I need to find a better job!" he muttered turning left and coming to a halt. He brushed up against the slimy concaved wall, panting heavily and search for another joint. "Fuck! I dropped my pack!"  
  
Joey smacked him up side the head. Bakura glared at him, then released why he had been hit. Through the manhole above he could hear the walkie-talkie of a police officer. They stood there, trying hard to compress their breathing, as they waited for the cop to finally go away.  
  
Minute after minute went by and the police were still overhead. Tristan slid down into the disgusting, foul smelling gunk that surrounded him and his partners.  
  
"Fuck Tristan! Don't sit down in that shit! You don't know what's floating around in there you fuck-head!" Joey said, staring down a Tristan.  
  
Tristan didn't move. Now Joey was starting to get pissed. "Get the fuck up!" he snapped, kicking sewage into the air. Bakura nailed Joey in the ribs hard with his fist.  
  
"Shut up! They're still up there you know!" Bakura hissed.  
  
Tristan stood up. "They're probably not going to move. You two stay here if you want. I'm going home. And I'm holding onto this till tomorrow. We'll spilt after we're paid for tonight's kill!" he said, walking away from Joey and Bakura, waving the suitcase over his head so they could see.  
  
Joey and Bakura looked at each other. Moving away from the manhole, Bakura fallowed Tristan. Joey looked up at the light escaped through the hole of the metal lid. He stood here listening as the police walked around, pacing around on the cement. Five minutes later, Joey left.

The next day ...  
  
"Excuse me! But you three must leave!" said the lady at the front counter.  
  
Bakura walked up to the desk, placing both hands down and staring coldly at the little woman before him. "We're here to talk with your boss!"  
  
The woman trembled silently. "Sorry! But you must leave. He is busy at the moment!"  
  
"Tell him his clients are here to see him!" Bakura ordered.  
  
"I told you, he is b-busy at the moment! P-Please leave!"  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck! You tell him we are coming up there whether he likes it or not!" Bakura snapped, raising his fist in anger.  
  
Joey and Tristan held him back. "Sorry ma'am! Our friend hasn't taken his pills this morning!" Tristan said while trying to bring Bakura's arm down.  
  
"Pills! What fucking pills?! I don't take any fuckin shit pills!" Bakura yelled, clubbing Tristan in the face for what he had said.  
  
Joey pulled him back. "Shut the fuck up will you! We don't want to be kicked out you fuck head!" Joey hissed in Bakura's ear, stopping his out- burst. Joey and Bakura walked over to the elevator, Tristan fallowing behind. When the door opened, the three of them immediately started throwing everyone in the elevator out so they can have it for themselves.  
  
Tristan leaned up against the wall of the elevator. Bakura stood across from him, still ticked from what Tristan had said. Joey shook his head. When the door opened up, the three of them stared at the man who was about to enter. Bakura pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket and flipped it up.  
  
"You wanna start something buddy?" Bakura asked advancing forward. The man dropped his paperwork and ran. The doors closed again and Bakura shoved the blade back into his pocket. Joey and Tristan stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Don't do that again!" Joey said, looking back at the floor.  
  
Bakura shrugged turning his attention over to the elevator numbers that were slowly increasing. When it finally reached the 68th floor, the doors opened up. Tristan stepped out first, then Bakura walked out and finally Joey stepped out and crammed some short, fat accountant into the elevator.  
  
Bakura kicked opened the enormous oak office doors and invited himself in. Light flooded the room from the wall length windows behind their employer's desk. The back of the chair was facing them.  
  
"Done in one night, very impressive!" the voice laughed coldly.  
  
"How do you know?" Joey asked, Bakura and Tristan stood at either side of him.  
  
"The front page can say a lot, you know!" the voice said, no longer laughing.  
  
Tristan walked up the desk and stared at the front page. There was a picture of the man they had killed in his bloody state in the center of the page.  
  
"I will not take away any of your pay, just don't do it again." The voiced hissed coldly.  
  
The chair slowly turned around. Seto Kaiba placed a rather large, stain- less steal suitcase on his desk and opened it up. There was at least three hundred grand in there. Tristan reached for the case and closed it.  
  
"Now leave my office!" Seto said, turning his chair back around so he could gaze down upon the crowded streets of Domino.  
  
Tristan picked up the suitcase and fallowed Joey and Bakura out the door.

* * *

Demon: So what did you think of Chapter one! More chapters coming up soon! Review please!  
  
Terra: You call that different?  
  
Demon: Shut up!


End file.
